


Inevitable Wandering

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempt at Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reincarnation!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “Malaikat maut itu cuma job title, job desk nya sih, amit-amit,” bisik orang di sebelah Jihoon.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Inevitable Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write thhis in english but...let me think abt it again if im not lazy | Gak dibeta | Tadinya pengn ini serius tapi kalo dipikir jadi bingung?? | Pokonya ini campur-campur segala macem i need to get this outta my function ok | Kalo inget aku akan edit | Kalo inget...

* * *

_I was born and I met you,_

_And I have loved you to death_

**(BIGBANG - Blue)**

* * *

“Paduka!” Jihoon tersentak mendengar seseorang berseru seraya berlari dari jarak sekian meter. Sejenak dia menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menyirami tanaman dengan cerek. Pemuda jangkung itu terengah sedikit, buru-buru membungkukkan badannya berulang kali seolah habis berbuat dosa. Jihoon cuma mendengus dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

“Itu semestinya tugas saya, Paduka. Saya mohon anda tidak berada di sini dan melakukan kegiatan seorang hamba seperti ini, nanti saya, juga para pelayan lainnya bisa dianggap tidak becus dan mendapat teguran keras dari para petinggi kerajaan.”

Jihoon kemudian menghela napas, menuang habis isi cereknya sampai hanya tersisa tetesan air sebelum kemudian berdiri. Segera terlihat kain-kain putih di celana dan ujung-ujung jubhnya yang menjuntai tertempel debu tanah dan gurat lumpur, “Baju anda juga jadi kotor!” sekarang pemuda itu kelihatan panik. Jihoon memberinya gestur untuk tidak terlalu cemas karena kalau baginya itu bukan masalah, maka para petinggi kerajaan juga semestinya maklum.

Jihoon menyerahkan cerek kosongnya kepada si pemuda, disadarinya kepalanya mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu, dia tinggi menjulang, bahkan celananya terlihat agak menggantung di atas mata kakinya, “Ini, lanjutkan...siapa namamu?”

Jihoon pura-pura tidak tahu --dia hanya ingin mendengar cara pemuda itu mengeja namanya sendiri. Bagaimana mulutnya bergerak saat silabel-silabel itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

“Kim Mingyu, Paduka, dan tugas saya merawat kebun!” Dia senyumnya berbinar sampai ke mata, gigi taringnya sedikit lebih besar dari giginya yang lain. Jihoon tidak pernah melihatnya sedekat ini. Pemuda ini cuma pesuruh yang baru mulai bekerja dua bulan yang lalu, dan Kaisar Lee Jihoon hanyalah seorang pemimpin yang belum cukup lama naik tahta namun mulai merasakan kejenuhan luar biasa dalam hari-harinya mengurus kerajaan. Segalanya berjalan begitu mulus baginya; dia putra tunggal dari kaisar dan ratu yang sah sekaligus pewaris tahta kerajaan satu-satunya. Seorang anak yang cemerlang dalam berbagai ilmu dan mendapat kasih sayang melimpah dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Semestinya dia tengah bahagia sekarang, semestinya bukan menyendiri di kebun seperti inilah yang dia lakukan.

Semestinya-

“Hamba tidak menyangka akan bertemu Paduka di sini, hamba pikir Paduka pasti sedang sibuk berkunjung ke istana Paduka Ratu,” Mingyu berjongkok seraya tangannya menyiangi rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar bunga-bunga. “Pangeran Chan pasti akan menjadi kebanggaan anda, Paduka.” 

Jihoon tidak menyahut, alih-alih menatap punggung Mingyu dan pekarangan bunga yang sedang diurusnya.

Tepat dua minggu yang lalu, Lee Jihoon resmi menjadi seorang ayah. Anak laki-laki yang sangat didamba oleh keluarga manapun saat itu. Chan anak yang sehat, istrinya juga melahirkan dengan selamat. Tapi di hati Lee Jihoon hanya ada kekosongan setiap kali dia melihat orang-orang yang semestinya dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Baginya, mereka tak lebih dari sebuah kewajiban --layaknya kunjungan kenegaraan, dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia baca dan pelajari, laporan serta keputusan yang harus diambil.

Sesuatu yang harus ia jalani dan selesaikan. Sebatas itu saja.

Jihoon melipat lengannya, “Kamu suka sekali dengan bunga,” ujarnya, baru sadar kemudian kalau dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebuah pernyataan, sebab Jihoon tahu Mingyu bukan cuma merawat mereka, tapi juga mengajak tanaman-tanaman itu bicara. Dia tak pernah tahu apa yang dikatakan Mingyu, tapi Jihoon sering menyaksikan bibir Mingyu bergerak perlahan, seolah membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang penuh afeksi pada bunga-bunga itu, yang membalasnya dengan tumbuh dan mekar dengan indahnya, sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang subtil namun terlihat. Mingyu menoleh sejenak ke arahnya dan terkekeh pelan.

“Hamba lahir di musim semi, paduka. Mungkin itu bukan alasan yang tepat, tapi itu memperkuat alasan kenapa hamba menyukai bunga,” ujar Mingyu. “Tanaman sama seperti kita, punya perasaan, dan setiap dari mereka memiliki maknanya masing-masing. Hamba percaya mereka pun mengetahui banyak hal mengenai semesta lebih dari yang kita tahu.”

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, “Semisal apakah cinta seseorang terhadap orang lain berbalas atau tidak?” dia mengernyitkan dahi. Mingyu meringis.

“Hamba tidak terlalu menyukai memetik bunga hanya untuk mengira-ngira seperti itu, tapi mungkin saja,” Mingyu berujar. Jihoon tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Mingyu memetik beberapa bunga dan menyusunnya menjadi satu ikat, sebelum kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jihoon. “Daffodil. Kalau Paduka memberikannya pada Baginda Ratu, beliau pasti senang,” mata Mingyu berbinar. Jihoon hanya mengamati rangkaian bunga itu sejenak sebelum menyambut benda itu ke dalam genggamannya.

_ Saya tidak keberatan kalau Paduka mau bersandiwara seperti ini _

_ Cinta adalah salah satu kepentingan, tapi kepentingan bukan cuma cinta, benar, kan, Paduka? _

_ Paduka tidak perlu mencintai saya. Kita cukup berdiri bersisian dan saling menjaga rahasia masing-masing. _

_ Itulah _

_ Tugas kita _

“Rawat pekarangan ini dengan baik, aku suka ke sini kalau sedang penat,” tutup Jihoon sebelum berlalu.

**

"Langit malam lebih menarik daripada pangeran yang sedang belajar berjalan, ya?"

Jihoon menoleh ke sisinya. Sang ratu sudah berdiri bersandar pada tepian balkon, melipat tangan seraya mengulum senyum. "Langit malam, kemudian bunga-bunga yang Paduka simpan begitu lama hingga kelopaknya mengering di balik jubah anda "

Jihoon menyeringai, "Kamu lebih cocok jadi pemimpin negeri ini daripada aku."

Wanita itu tertawa, "Andalah yang lebih dicintai oleh semua orang."

"Dicintai oleh semua orang, berarti ada kemungkinan dibenci oleh semua orang juga," Jihoon kemudian diam sebentar.

"Berbahagialah, Paduka. Kita memang tidak saling mencintai, tapi saya peduli pada anda. Sebagai ayah dari Pangeran Chan, sebagai sahabat sedari kecil. Anda sudah menjalankan tanggung jawab dengan baik, jangan terlalu keras pada diri sendiri."

Jihoon tertegun, dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

**

Bunga ini sudah batang kedua, dan kelopak yang gugur ini adalah yang terakhir. Hasilnya sama;  _ dia mencintaiku _ , dan Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Sudah hampir dua minggu Kim Mingyu menghindarinya, dia tak lagi merawat pekarangan di mana Jihoon biasa menyendiri. Setiap mata mereka bertatapan, ada keengganan yang juga menyiratkan rindu. Jihoon tak perlu bertanya, dia sudah tahu jawabannya; Kim Mingyu cuma jelata yang kebetulan bisa bekerja di istana, sementara dia seorang Kaisar, dengan seorang Ratu di sisinya dan seorang pewaris tahta.

_ Berbahagialah, Paduka. _

Saat itu sudah larut, tak ada siapapun, Jihoon yakin --atau ingin yakin pada kenekatannya ketika dia mengepalkan tangan dan memohon pada Kim Mingyu untuk tidak pergi dari istana. Untuk tinggal. Seolah-olah dia bukan orang nomor satu di negeri itu, seolah hanya Kim Mingyu orang yang bisa merawat bunga-bunga itu, seolah-olah dia begitu tak tergantikan dari ratusan yang bisa saja menggantikannya.

Lee Jihoon seorang Kaisar, dan dia memohon kepada sang jelata untuk tinggal.

Jihoon membayangkan seperti apa jadinya kalau saja dia cuma orang biasa. Mungkin terlahir dari keluarga petani, lalu takdir akan mempertemukannya dengan Mingyu. Mereka akan jatuh cinta dengan ringannya tanpa ada beban di bahu masing-masing. Mereka akan tinggal bersama, menghadapi pahit manis kehidupan bersama. Jihoon bisa membayangkan dirinya bersikap manusiawi, tidak perlu terus-terusan terlihat tegar, tidak perlu menahan sesak di dada atau rasa tertekan atas kekhawatiran bahwa situasi sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan tidak perlu ragu untuk berlutut, memohon agar orang yang dicintai tidak pergi.

Jihoon hanya berlutut menatap tanah, hingga dia dirasakannya sepasang tangan menggenggam tangannya. 

Hangat.

“Hamba mohon jangan seperti ini, Paduka. Hamba cuma orang biasa.”

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya, dia tak peduli apakah matanya sembab, apakah dia terlihat begitu tak berdaya karena akan ditinggal pergi oleh cinta pertamanya, terlihat sangat tidak pantas menjadi seorang Kaisar. Ditatapnya wajah Mingyu begitu dekat, matanya mengilat, ia membuka mulutnya, dan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sengau.

“Hamba sudah melewati batas dengan membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Kalau hamba tidak pergi, maka hamba hanya akan menjadi semakin serakah, semakin tidak tahu diri bahwa hamba bukan orang yang layak berada di sisi Paduka dan memang semestinya tidak berada di sisi Paduka. Makanya…”

( _ Jangan bicara lagi kalau kamu cuma ingin membenarkan alasanmu pergi _ ).

“Berbahagialah, Paduka.”

( _ Seenaknya saja kamu memutuskan apa yang membuatku bahagia _ )

( _ Bukan menjadi Kaisar atau apapun itu yang ada di istana ini _ )

( _ Kebahagiaanku adalah kamu berada di tempat yang bisa kujangkau _ )

Jihoon tahu bahwa Mingyu juga sakit, bahwa Mingyu juga tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini. Tapi Jihoon tahu bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menerima. Bahwa Mingyu hanya bisa merelakannya berada di tempat yang begitu jauh, dan bahwa Jihoon selamanya tidak akan bisa lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai Kaisar.

Setelah itu, Kim Mingyu tak pernah terlihat lagi.

**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Pangeran Chan menjadi putra mahkota termuda yang pernah naik tahta di kerajaan itu setelah sang ayah tewas karena bunuh diri.

**

Jihoon tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini. Setelan bajunya hitam dari atas ke bawah, dan di depannya, muncul seorang laki-laki. Lelaki itu kelihatan muda, memakai setelan baju hitam-hitam juga, tapi dengan mantel yang menjuntai hingga ke lutut. Jihoon yang berlutut di hadapannya mendongak, tak bisa sedikit pun mengingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di situ, dan ingatannya terlalu samar untuk memberinya sedikit saja petunjuk.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengantungi tangannya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon, dan tanpa basa basi menaikkan dagu Jihoon sedikit, melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya terlihat di leher Jihoon. “Ikut aku,” lelaki itu menyeringai. Di padang tandus berwarna kelabu itu tak ada apapun lagi, dan Jihoon tentunya tak punya pilihan lain. Entah bagaimana, pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan pedang, kemudian menggunakan ujungnya untuk menggambar sebuah tanda yang meruntuhkan pijakan mereka, membawa mereka lenyap.

Jihoon dan si lelaki tak bernama kemudian muncul di suatu tempat lain, sebuah bangunan besar serupa istana dan Jihoon diantar hingga melewati ke gerbang yang sangat besar. Gerbang itu mengayun terbuka dan menunjukkan orang-orang duduk berjajar, yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lain, dan yang di tengah memegang palu. Tempat Jihoon dan lelaki itu berdiri dipisahkan oleh sebuah kolam yang sangat besar, dan ketika Jihoon melongok ke bawah, ada ribuan pasang wajah-wajah pucat bagai tenggelam dan berusaha untuk naik ke permukaan, dan meski sayup-sayup, Jihoon bisa mendengar suara rintihan yang memilukan. Tapi Jihoon tidak bergidik sedikit pun.

Seorang wanita tua yang duduk di sebelah kiri berdeham dan suasana jadi benar-benar sunyi. Dia lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan mendapati sebuah buku di tangan. Mulutnya lalu komat-kamit dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk,“Kali ini bukan jiwa biasa, rupanya.”

Satu orang lagi lelaki di sebelah kanan menoleh, “Memangnya siapa dia? Pengusaha? Atau pejabat?”

Si wanita tua menyahut, “Lebih dari itu semua. Dia seorang Kaisar! Mantan, lebih tepatnya!”

“Lee Jihoon!” lelaki tua berjanggut panjang yang berada di tengah dan sepertinya juga duduk di undakan paling tinggi berseru. Jihoon bisa merasakan pandangan-pandangan menatapnya, suara-suara bergemuruh dengan riuh. Lelaki di sebelahnya hanya melipat lengan dan menguap.

Kaisar. Jihoon merasa tidak asing dengan sebutan itu, meskipun ingatannya sudah tidak terlalu membekas tentangnya. Yang dia ingat paling jelas adalah, bahwa pada suatu pagi, lalu pagi-pagi berikutnya dia merasakan kesedihan luar biasa yang tak bisa dia ingat penyebabnya, dan akhirnya gantung diri. Lelaki tua di tengah itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan, meminta si wanita tua untuk menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya. Begitu buku itu sudah pindah tangan, si bapak tua itu membaca intisarinya keras-keras.

“Anak tunggal dari pasangan Kaisar dan ratu yang resmi. Cerdas, memiliki bermacam-macam bakat alami dan merupakan kebanggaan kerajaan. Menikah di usia muda kemudian langsung mendapat penerus tahta yang mutlak. Apa ini? Hidupnya mulus-mulus saja!” si janggut panjang itu mengangkat wajah. Jihoon hendak menginterupsi, tapi lelaki di sebelahnya menahannya, seraya telunjuknya di depan bibir.

“Baca lanjutannya,” ujar si wanita tua.

Jihoon tidak paham kenapa orang-orang ini begitu berisik.

“Berselingkuh dengan seorang pemuda yang bekerja di kebun!”, orang yang berjanggut berdecak begitu dia sampai pada kalimat yang menyatakan dosa Lee Jihoon, “Apa pembelaanmu?”

Pemuda di sisi Jihoon tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian maju selangkah, “Lee Jihoon telah berterus terang dan mendapat izin dari istrinya.”

Sesuatu terbersit di benak Jihoon. Dia tak ingat namanya, tapi ternyata rasa sakit yang menyesakkan hingga membuatnya gantung diri itu malah terbawa sampai sini. Si janggut panjang itu lalu melanjutkan membaca riwayatnya.

“Lalu bunuh diri, meninggalkan anakmu yang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Kaisar. Tapi kesalahanmu yang lebih mutlak adalah, menelantarkan rakyatmu dengan bunuh diri.”

“Kalau sudah terjadi mau apa? Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke tubuh yang sudah jadi abu, kan?” sergah Jihoon.

Lelaki di sisinya menyikut Jihoon, lalu berkata, “Yang Mulia, saya mohon keringanannya. Lee Jihoon ini sudah cukup banyak berbuat baik semasa hidupnya. Dia cuma tergelincir,” jari orang itu menunjukkan takaran yang sangat kecil, “Sedikit. Tidakkah menurut Yang Mulia, dengan segala jasa dan kemurahan hatinya selama menjadi Kaisar, dia pantas untuk segera reinkarnasi?”

Lelaki di sisi kanan langsung berdiri, “Bicaralah pada porsimu, Yoon Jeonghan. Saya tau kamu begitu ingin reinkarnasi, tapi dosamu itu luar biasa besar dan pengampunan mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai keajaiban-” kalimatnya dipotong oleh si janggut panjang. Lelaki sisi kanan itu langsung kembal duduk dan mendengarkan.

Si jenggot kemudian mengelus dagunya, “Benar, mungkin tidak seberapa. Tapi dosa tetap dosa, dan Lee Jihoon harus menebusnya.”

“Saya akan sangat menyayangkan jiwa secemerlang ini tidak mendapat pengampunan dan dimasukkan ke neraka begitu saja,” ujar Jeonghan.

Si jenggot panjang itu, yang kelihatannya paling punya pengaruh di antara lainnya, mendecakkan lidah. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jari dan segulung surat muncul di hadapan Jihoon, baju yang dikenakan Jihoon pun berubah menjadi setelan jas hitam-hitam.

“Kuputuskan agar kamu menjadi malaikat maut sebelum kau kuizinkan reinkarnasi,” Si jenggot panjang mengetukkan palu tiga kali. Jihoon lalu melihat Jeonghan memutar bola matanya kemudian menyikut sisinya agar Jihoon meliriknya.

“Malaikat maut itu cuma job title, job desk nya sih, amit-amit,” bisik Jeonghan.

“Sepuluh ribu nama, lalu kita akan pertimbangkan kembali. Kamu, Yoon Jeonghan” si jenggot menunjuk orang-orang di sisi Jihoon, “Ajari semua yang perlu dia ketahui. Juga upacara kecil untuk mengukuhkan jiwanya sebagai malaikat maut,” Jihoon bisa mendengar Jeonghan menghela napas, dan tiba-tiba pemandangan berganti. Kembali lagi ke padang tandus tempat Jhoon dan Jeonghan pertama kali bertemu.

Jihoon tahu seharusnya jiwa tak bisa berdarah, tapi dia menyaksikan darahnya menetes dari ujung jari, menyetujui kontrak yang begitu panjang itu, entah apa isinya. “Letakkan kedua tanganmu di atas tanah,” Jeonghan menarik pedangnya.

“Kamu mau apa?” Jihoon bertanya seraya berlutut dan menuruti perkataan Jeonghan.

“Upacara memotong kedua kelingkingmu,” jawab Jeonghan cepat, seraya mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ragu, “Karena malaikat maut dilarang membuat perjanjian dengan siapapun.”

Segalanya kemudian memutih, menyilaukan, dan tak ada lagi yang Jihoon ingat setelahnya.

**

“Jadi,” Jeonghan menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat Jihoon, “Panggil aku Jeonghan, dan kebetulan aku senior dalam urusan pencabutan roh. Saat ini kita bukan makhluk hidup, tapi kalau kamu memenuhi persyaratan si hakim itu, kamu akan bisa reinkarnasi dan mungkin menemukan kedamaian yang gak kamu dapat di kehidupanmu yang dulu.”

Jihoon mengangguk, masih terlalu bingung untuk berkomentar. Ia menatap tangannya yang kini cuma punya delapan jari.

“Di kantongmu ada agenda, nama sudah tercantum di situ --jangan lupa centang kalau sudah selesai, arlojimu adalah alarm yang bunyinya akan semakin keras kalau kamu sudah bertemu targetmu. Setiap minggu ke dua dan tiga di satu musim, kamu harus pergi melapor hasil kerjamu dan membereskan administrasi. Gak usah rapi-rapi, ada adminnya. Itu pertama.

Kedua, yang bisa melihatmu hanyalah orang-orang yang masih suci dan tidak pernah berbuat dosa --biasanya anak di bawah umur, serta orang yang akan kamu cabut nyawanya. Yang boleh tahu identitasmu cuma orang itu, selebihnya kamu harus merahasiakan, kalau tidak -”

“Kalau tidak?”

“Kamu akan diceramahi sampai jiwamu kesemutan kamu berharap mati lagi saja padahal sudah mati. Ketiga, atas alasan apapun, jangan pernah menyelamatkan ataupun berjanji siapapun.”

“Kenapa memangnya?”

Jeonghan mengedikkan bahu, “Coba saja, aku sih, belum pernah,” Jihoon lalu mengangkat tangan.

“Bagaimana caranya menjalankan tugas? Cabut nyawa, maksudku.” Jeonghan lalu membentuk jarinya serupa pistol. “Aku biasa pakai pedang, tapi kelihatannya alat kerjamu adanya di ujung jari.”

“Lihat cahaya di ujungnya? Kamu akan mengeksekusi jiwa dengan menembakkan cahaya ini ke arah mereka. Kalau sudah didapat, tentu saja kamu harus serahkan mereka untuk ambil nomor antrian menuju penghakiman. Habis itu yaa, lanjut kerja lagi.”

“Penjelasanmu nggak meyakinkan.”

“Pokoknya!” Jeonghan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. “Kerjaannya gampang! Kamu kan mantan kaisar, yang ginian udah pasti sepele buatmu!”

“Rasanya jadi kaisar saja aku tidak ingat…” gumam Jihoon. Jeonghan lalu menepuk bahunya.

“Lakukan saja tugasmu seperti yang kuajarkan! Berhubung aku senior, jadi harus mengawasimu dulu. Aku akan datang sesekali menanyakan keadaan. Sudah ya, aku mau bekerja di area lain!” Jeonghan lalu menghilang.

Jihoon berdiri sendirian di sana, arlojinya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan cekatan dia mengikuti targetnya, menembakkan pistol jari itu dan menggugurkan orang itu begitu saja.

Dia tidak terlihat.

Mungkin pekerjaan ini tidak buruk juga.

*

Genangan air memercik seiring dengan tetesan hujan dan beberapa pasang kaki kecil yang menghentak permukaannya saat berlari, mengotori tepian sepatu mereka yang putih dan membasahi kainnya. Gelak tawa terdengar bersama dengan rintik yang menghujam bumi bertubi-tubi, kontras dengan mendung yang menggantungkan kelabu menutupi matahari yang semestinya masih menyinari kota sore itu.

“ Siap-siap, aku mau tendang bolanya!” seorang bocah berambut coklat, dengan gigi taring yang agak panjang, kulit kecoklatan dan tubuh yang agak jangkung untuk anak seusianya menjatuhkan bola, membiarkannya memantul ke trotoar. Bola melambung rendah begitu ia menendangnya ke arah temannya, yang kemudian mengopernya ke temannya yang satu lagi, yang terakhir menangkapnya dengan tangan dan membawanya berlari. Tawa lebar itu seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu ada di wajah mereka, wajah-wajah yang tak peduli pada baju yang mulai basah dan kulit yang menggigil diterpa angin.

Si anak jangkung menangkap operan dengan gesit, lalu membawa bola lari menjauhi teman-temannya sambil tertawa, “Hei, Mingyu!” yang lain meneriaki sambil mengejarnya, menyusuri gang perumahan dan pertokoan itu, tak memperhatikan para orang dewasa yang tak siap payung dan tak cukup nyali menerobos hujan sedang berteduh di tepian geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka sembari berlalu. Ada yang berbisik, ada yang tersenyum, dan sedikit ada pula yang menggerutu, dan ada pula yang menatap kosong –seorang pemuda, mungkin awal dua puluhan. Rambutnya sekelam malam, kulitnya sepucat salju, dan ujung jarinya yang membentuk serupa tembakan itu bercahaya tanpa seorang pun di sekitarnya menyadari ketidaklaziman yang semestinya ada di depan mata. Si pemuda mengacungkan tangannya ke arah seorang gadis cilik yang tak lama kemudian tewas tertimpa palang yang dirobohkan oleh angin kencang. Satu lagi ilusi retak menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang berhamburan ke udara, tak lama kemudian si pemuda itu berlalu menjauh dari kerumunan, berjalan diiringi kupu-kupu kecil yang diterbangkannya pergi.

Pemuda itu lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, mencoret sebuah daftar dan pandangannya bergeser pada nama yang berada agak di bawah daftar.

Kim Mingyu.

Entah di mana Jihoon pernah mendengarnya.

**


End file.
